Going to Gringots
by NeoNerd420
Summary: First year Harry returns to Gringots after Hagrid left him at the train station.


**Just to make it clear. I own nothing. Jk owns everything.**

 **"STOP MOVING MEAT-BAG!"** Shouted the goblin as his sword passed where the wizards neck was only a split second before.

The boy dodged again in the locked, cramped room. He had been dodging the insane goblin and his sword for nearly half an hour.

He never thought he would be thanking Duddly and his gang for all the hours of Harry hunting. Right now that was the second thing on his mind as the Goblin made another thrust. The first thing was. "What did I do?" Harry had come back after Hagrid dropped him at the train station. Harry was not stupid. If he went back to the Dursly's he would be lucky to survive. He also thought there might be more the goblins would know. "Did his family have property he could live at?" In any case Vernon would kill him if and when he got off the island for leaving the family stranded, as if Vernon needed an excuse. **  
**

 ** _Jump back_. ** The swing at waist level was too close. When he came to the bank he asked if they knew. "Excuse me Griphook... Do you know how I could find out about property I may own?"

The goblin Griphook looked at him curiously. "Are you requesting an... inheritance test?"

"Umm, yes, I guess so." Harry replied. He wasn't sure but the Smile on the Griphook's face was decidedly feral.

He was then led to this room. It was empty except two chairs and a desk. With two doors including the one he entered. "Have a seat while you wait." the Griphook growled out. After a few minutes of waiting Griphook charged into the room with a sword, Harry jumped from the seat and has been trying to escape, and dodging since.

When the door opened again a well dressed goblin came in and made a few angry sounding guttural sounds. To which Griphook paled fell to his knees and dropped his sword. The new goblin walked to Harry with one hand outstretched and a toothless smile. As he approached he said. "Apologies are in order, he doesn't work in inheritance."

Harry warily took his hand and asked. "Why Did Griphook go berserk attack me like that? He just came at me with a sword."

The strong grip Jerked Harry forward. As the goblin's other arm wrapped around him Harry let out a gasp when he felt the blade pierce his back. The goblin withdrew the blade while laughing before saying. "My name is Backstabber, I'm the head of the Genealogy Ancestry and Inheritance department." Harry was stunned to be alive and breathing. The goblin Backstabber said "Come with me so we can check this blood sample." Harry just noticed the blade had a handle that looked like a glass full of blood, His blood.

Nervously fallowing the goblin "Backstabber"as the goblin explained. "You came here for an inheritance test. He was trying to get a sample of your blood."

Harry replied. "He could have just asked."

"No, he couldn't" Was the quick response. "When an unaccompanied wizard or witch below seventeen requests a inheritance test. We don't inform them of the blood requirement. It's tradition. And more fun. This was also a test for Griphook who is trying to move from his current job department." Backstabber elaborated.

"So Griphook doesn't hate me then?" Was the next question on the young wizard's mind.

Goblin grins are scary, especially when accompanied with a chuckle. "Oh, he definitely hates you."

"Normally I wouldn't tell you this, but I just won two months salary on your performance. When Goblins are born, they are not given a name by their mothers for two years. Infant mortality have gotten better. But customs must be observed. When a goblin comes of age they are not allowed to mate until they can prove themselves acceptable. In the past that meant being an honored warrior. Today it means have a respected name. When they are able to work, they find their place among our people and are given a new social name by the goblin in charge of them." He paused...

"When He first joined Gringots, he started just as many others before him. A month later he was tasked with moving a deposit from one vault to another. His supervisor decided to check on him, he was taking longer than expected. He was caught gripping his hook in the vault." Backstabber burst out laughing.

Harry thought he understood but... "What?"

Backstabber shook off most of his mirth. "A goblins hook is what you would call a penis. The Wizards would call him a wanker. His supervisor Named him Griphook. That was five years ago. He has been trying to earn a new name since."


End file.
